The End
by ElenreailSparks
Summary: This is based on what I thought the cover of LSODM could be about. This contains gore and mention of blood which is why I have rated it M. (To those who follow me this is a new version of the previous 'The End')


-Valkyrie's POV-

I stood with my head held low, looking down at the floor. I could not let him see me like this; pathetic and helpless. Tears trickled down my face, mixing with the rain and then they fell to the concrete pavement. My jet black hair was plastered to my face but I did nothing to prevent it. Well I could not, seen as my hands were bound with the handcuffs on my wrists, blocking me from using magic. The cold blade pressed against the back of my neck; I could hear the constant tapping of water touching metal, ringing in my ears. The man's breath was hard and rapid, I could feel the warmth of it on my shoulder.

A hand grabbed my hair and forced my head back. I dared to take a look at Skulduggery and saw the pain he was feeling, yet he did nothing to help me. No words of encouragement or hints that he had a plan. The rain blurred my vision as it hit my face with force. The short, curved blade met my exposed neck and started to apply pressure.

"Stop!" Skulduggery screamed, "I didn't mean for this to happen!"

The man with the knife sighed, "This is what you wanted."

"No!"

The knife slid across my throat slick, and smooth. I dropped to my knees. It was excruciating, a fire scorching my neck, bubbling and consuming skin. The pain moved quickly down my chest, eating and blistering. Soon the agony would consume my whole being, right to my soul.

Someone was screaming. I felt lighter as if I was being held, but I could not see anyone. Colours would flash and then I would return to darkness. The colours had noises; shrieks and pain. Darkness was better. It did not hurt. The colours were becoming less frequent now.

-Skulduggery's POV-

Valkyrie stood there in the rain, cold and soaked. Her face was pale and I could see her glistening dark eyes, wet with tears. No. This was not Valkyrie. It was Darquesse. She had to be stopped and this is the only way. It has to be done. The rain pelted down on my hat, tapping onto bone. It was her favourite, navy blue with a white band. I cherished the memories of her asking to try it on, back when Darquesse was a myth.

He pulled her hair back, exposing her neck. She glanced at me. God, she was terrified and I still did nothing! I was glued to the spot, tortured. I knew what was coming and she expected me to save her. Usually in the nick of time like normal. But not today. I made sure it was in her home town Haggard. That is what people do, I think. Go to their home to die.

The man who I had known and trusted for so long, raised the knife to her throat. I could not take it. It was Valkyrie! There must be another way. I will find one. What was I thinking? She cannot die. I would have to kill myself also… if she is a threat so am I.

"Stop" I screamed, "I didn't mean for this to happen!" I sprinted towards her. Valkyrie. My Valkyrie Cain. You are not leaving me now.

I heard a sigh and the man spoke softly, "This is what you wanted."

The knife cut her throat in one slick movement.

"No!" I cried.

She fell to her knees as I caught her head and pulled her close to my chest. I screamed her name over and over, rocking her back and forth. Blood soaked in to my gloves. Her blood. A strong hand squeezed my shoulder.

"It had to be done."

Valkyries dark eyes were open gazing into the nothingness of death. _What are you going to do now? You can't live without her, she made you almost worthy of forgiveness. Release me and you will no longer have to feel._

I gave a last look at her face, trying to memorize every detail. I ripped open my shirt and pulled out the small black box. It melted and turn to black sticky goo which then attached itself all over my body, forming armour. Skulduggery was no more and Lord Vile emerged.

"You! You're Lord Vile? You son of a bitch! You killed my mother!"

I smiled at the memory and he charged, fuelled with rage and hatred. With a flick of my wrist, shadows flashed and removed his shocked head from his body, which then collapsed to the floor. The head rolled towards my feet, leaving a trail of blood. I kicked it casually.

Poor Ghastly. Skulduggery will not be pleased.


End file.
